


Pinned

by For_That_Cotton_Candy



Series: Pinned [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_That_Cotton_Candy/pseuds/For_That_Cotton_Candy
Summary: Jack and Holster are very competitive. Even in this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the Jack and Holster chirping in the November 2015 tweets inspired some...thoughts.
> 
> Also, after I posted I saw [this.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/152127048685/in-poking-around-looking-for-pictures-of-bitty-on)
> 
>  
> 
> Just...yeah.

"God, Bits. We seriously should have done this, like, _months_ ago." He shudders at Ransom's breath on his neck, his voice low and rough in Bitty's ear. He nods his agreement, sighs out a soft "yeahhhhhh." Ransom sits on Jack's couch and Bitty is in his lap, back to Rans' chest. He's naked, legs splayed wide. He can feel the hard press of Rans' cock against his ass. He's so warm against Bitty's back, his large, calloused hand running rough over Bitty's chest and his other hand wrapped around Bitty's cock. He jerks him leisurely, teasing. Bitty bites down on a whine, hips jerking. He feels overheated and overwhelmed, breathless at the sight in front of him and harder than he's ever been in his _life._

"Just _look_ at them, Bitty, goddamn," Rans whispers hotly in his ear. Bitty groans, thrusting into Rans' grip. He was already looking - he hadn't been able to look anywhere else since all this started. Jack and Holster are on the floor, Jack on his back, knees hooked over Holster's upper arms. He's bent nearly in half as Holster pounds into him, head back and eyes closed. His face is flushed and sweat-dampened hair sticks to his forehead. He groans, a guttural gust of air punched from him at each hard jerk of Holster's hips. One hand grips the back of Holster's neck and the other wraps tight around Holster's bicep, fingertips pressing hard and leaving marks sure to bruise.

Bitty shudders at the thought of it and Rans' arm tightens in response, pulling Bitty's hips flush against his own and rocking hard up against his ass. "Fuck, Bits, _fuck,"_ mutters and the jerk of his hips against Bitty moves in time with Holster's thrusts.

And Holster my _God,_ Holster, Bitty thinks. He gazes at the pale, broad expanse of Holster's back, watches the drops of sweat slide over defined muscles. The meat of his muscled ass flexes, his broad thighs set wide as he fucks Jack with _purpose,_ focused, like he's on a _mission,_ and he has Jack splayed open wide, pinned and helpless in a way that Eric would never be quite able to manage. 

It was unbearably erotic, absolutely the hottest thing fucking Bitty had ever seen and something he wouldn't have even been able to imagine not so long ago. 

Holster shifts, bringing his hands to the backs of Jack's knees and pushing, changes position so that Jack's hips are lifted even more and angled just right so that Holster can nail his prostate and Jack _wails._ His back arches and he mutters non-stop; he curses, calls Adam's name. The sounds drags hot and heavy down Bitty's spine, a physical thing that pools down low and he whines. He presses back hard against Rans, his hand covering Rans' over his cock, urging him to go faster. "So close, _please_ ," not sure if he's referring to himself or Jack or maybe all of them but it feels like a wave washing over the room. Rans' hand on him tightens, his thrusts against him quicken and Bitty sobs at the feel of it, hips jerking helplessly, chasing that release. 

In front of them Holster is _ruthless,_ pounding into Jack mercilessly as Jack thrashes beneath him and Bitty groans, watches the way Jack tenses, the way his back arches when he gets his hand on his own cock and strokes himself gracelessly, desperate to come. Holster groans and his paces falters slightly. "Yeah, Jack, come on," Holster says, breath coming in ragged pants. "So fucking hot, come for me, _fuck,_ you're so _good_ Jack," and Jack breaks, tenses so hard and shoots, once, twice, three times, hot and wet over his own abs and chest. Bitty cries out Jack's name at the sight, mindless now, fucking into Rans' hand, arm thrown over his shoulder to grab Rans's neck and pull him tight, shivering as he whispers encouragement, breath hot and soft on Bitty's ear as he fucks up against Bitty's ass 

"Yeah, Jack, fuck, _fuck,_ " Holster groans loudly and shoves hard with his hips, pressing deep into Jack as he comes, Jack still shuddering with aftershocks and hands tight in Holster's hair. Bitty gasps, feels Rans groan from deep in his chest as he pulses hotly against him. "Come on, Bits," he whispers, with strong sure pulls on Bitty's cock and Bitty follows, comes hard, spills hot over Rans' fist, vision whiting out as he comes. 

_***_

"Mother _fuck."_

Bitty snorts, cranes his head to look Ransom in the eye. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it," he murmurs and they smile at each other, and the look in Rans' eyes is so tender Bitty feels like he might break. He relaxes back against him, warmth overwhelming him as Rans wraps both arms around him tightly. He turns his attention back to Jack and Holster. who have managed to disentangle themselves only long enough for Holster to maneuver a grumbling Jack into a brief post-coital cuddle session with Jack as the little spoon. Bitty smiles at the sight, looking at Jack's face closely. He meets Bitty's eyes easily, smiling slightly, face open and relaxed. 

"Motherfuck is right, bro, did you _see_ all that? That was some hard-core, high quality sexing. Easily some of my finest work to date, hands down," Holster says, one arm draped over Jack's chest and his chin hooked over Jack's shoulder. Jack sighs and rolls his eyes, half-heartedly driving an elbow into Holster's gut, which incites a brief, lazy tussle that Rans and Bitty watch in appreciation. Bitty shakes his head at the shit-eating grin on Holster's face. Holster pins Jack's wrists to the floor and kisses him soundly. Jack hits him with a mock glare, which only causes Holster's grin to widen. 

"You know you're never gonna hear the end of this, right? At least not until it's Jack's turn to fuck _Adam_ into the floor," Rans whispers. "Because Jack _is_ gonna fuck him into the floor, right? This is some weird competitive fucking contest they've started and we get to reap the benefits?" Bitty's laughs but his toes curl at the thought of a next time. He thinks he could get on board with that. Rans smiles and kisses him briefly, then moves Bitty off his lap and stands, holding out his hand to pull Holster to his feet and into his arms. "C'mon, bro, first dibs on Jack's crazy huge shower." 

They stumble off toward the bathroom but only after Holster gets in a hard nudge of his toes to Jack's ribs followed by a failed attempt by Jack to grab his ankle. 

"You two boys, I swear," Bitty mutters as he slides on to the floor and presses up tight to Jack's side, chin resting on his chest. He smiles at Jack and reaches up to slide his finger through his hair. "Hi," he murmurs. "You good?" 

Jack nods lazily then stretches hard, arms back over his head, before pulling Bitty in close. "Good. I love you." He runs his hand up and down Bitty's arm. 

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Bitty sighs happily and they're quiet for a while, listening to the faint strains of Holster serenading Rans in the shower with an Ariana Grande medley. "You know, Rans already asked about a next time. Said this is some kind of competition for you two now. And from the grin on Holster's face, he thinks he won this round." 

Jack's head shoots up and he stares at Bitty with narrowed eyes. "That's what he thinks, eh? We'll just see about that. Just wait, I can show him a thing or two about high quality sexing. About _anything._ " 

"Oh, honey. You better eat more protein." Jack groans and drops his head back to the floor and Bitty giggles, already dreaming of round two.


End file.
